


Father of Mine

by Eskie03



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Bully, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feeling Small, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Teasing, Violence, being ignored, drunk father, feeling alone, feeling worthless, hated by everyone, outcast, self hating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskie03/pseuds/Eskie03
Summary: Stan's life sucks..His Mother is gone and all he has left is his drunken father and older sister. He gets bullied at school because he keeps to himself but when his dad remarries he hopes his new life in South Park will be better or will it just as bad?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker fanfic, so characters are out of character. This story came to me in a dream one night.

My name is Stan Marsh, I am ten years old and my life totally sucks. My parents are always arguing nonstop and right now they are in one of the biggest fights they have ever had. I mean I can hear things being thrown around as I sit on top of the stairs listening to them wishing they would just stop. Soon I see my mom emerge from the kitchen all red in the face from being so upset and I watch as she grabs her coat and cars keys.

"Mom," I begged quickly rushing down the stairs to grab her hand "please don't go."

"I can't deal with this right now Stanley," she sighed as she pulls her hand away from me an walks towards the door.

“Please,” I whisper in one last attempt to grab hold of her hand, but she quickly moves it just out of my reach.

Without saying anything she turns and walks out of the door and I watch her got into her car and leave.

"She'll be back," I hear my dad slur as he stood in the kitchen doorway holding a beer in his hands before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Letting out a heavy sigh I slowly make my way over to the couch and take a seat, I was going to sit right there until she came back. Every second she is gone feels like forever to me as I stare at the door waiting for her to come walking back through. Finally, after what after a while the doorbell rang. I quickly leaped from the couch and rushed to the door wondering why my mom was ringing the doorbell and not just walking in but to my surprise when I opened it I came face to face with two Police Officers.

"Hello little boy," one officer said bending down to my size 

"What do you want?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him wondering what these men could possibly want 

"Is your dad home?" he asked standing back up straight next to his partner.

"DAD!" I called still staring at the officers.

"What is it now Stan?" my father asked as he practically stumbled into the living from all the beers he drank, I watched as his face changed when he saw the officers standing at the door.

"Stan go to your room!" he said sternly as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Why can't I stay?" I asked not wanting to leave.

"I said go to your room!" he snapped

"Goddamn it," I mumbled under my breath as I made my way upstairs but stopping at the top and just out of sight so I could still hear what they had to say.

"Can I help you officers," my father said in a fake cheerful tone.

"It's about your wife Sharon," I heard one officer say, "there was car accident just outside of town and I'm afraid she didn't make it."

I stepped back not believing what I had just heard, it could not be my mom they were talking about. No, my mom was on her way home right now, not in the city morgue. They were lying I just knew it...After the officers left Dad called Shelly and me downstairs to break the news to us.

"SHE'S NOT GONE!" I spat before running to my room and slamming the door as hard as I could. I threw myself onto my bed and let my tears spill from my eyes until everything went dark...The next morning I woke up with a skull splitting headache, maybe last night was just a bad dream and mom was downstairs preparing breakfast like she always did. I pulled myself out of bed and made my way down to the kitchen, along the way I saw my dad blacked out on the couch with at least ten or more empty beer cans surrounding him. I sighed knowing that it was not a dream but the nightmare and she was really gone...

SPSPSPSPSP

Life without my mom forced into a world where I didn't want anything to do with any of the people around me, I became a loner it felt like the life was sucked right out of me. I was soon the target of many school bullies and on days when I came home all beat up my father would just shake his head and say. "Stan you need to man up and fight back." But I did not want to fight back, I just wanted to be left alone.

The worst of bulling came from a kid name Justin, he was in the same class as me, but he was held back two times. One day during recess I was sitting alone like I always did deep in thought.

"Hey pussy," his voice said from behind me.

I refused to look back at him instead I continued to stare at the ground letting out a sigh in the process.

"Hey!" he snapped grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face him "I’m fucking talking to you asshole!"

"Leave me alone!" I spat back pushing him away.

"Look at me!" he yelled but I still refused to look at him.

He shoved me hard to the ground "Goddamn, didn't stupid mother teach you any manners? Don’t you know you're supposed to look at someone when they're talking to you, pussy?"

"Shut up about my Mom!' I yelled back feeling myself starting to get angry.

"Oh, a big brave man standing up for his Mommy," he smirked as he hoovered over me "too bad she's dead."

I squeezed my fists together and before I knew it I was on my feet, yeah he was taller than me but my dad told me I should man up. I threw the first punch but immediately regretted because he did not even flinch from it. He laughed before bringing back his own fist and slamming me on side of my head, I fell back and landing on the ground a few feet away from him with my ears ringing. I heard the sound of laughter filled the air as the other kids on the playground came rushing over to watch what was about to unfold.

"Come on Justin," one boy cheered "kick his sorry ass."

"Yeah!" the others said before they all started chanting excitedly "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I slowly got to my feet and the world around me was spinning rapidly. I opened my mouth to say something but another punch to the face stopped me this splitting my lip open. I stumbled backwards as more laughter filled the air, my hand went to my mouth as it started to bleed. Rule number one in a fight is never take your eyes off your enemy because in that split second Justin lunged forward and before I even had a chance to defend myself, he had me down on the ground. I tried my best to get away from him but every time I did, he would give me a swift punch in my face. My eyes were stinging from the pain, but I was too embarrassed to let it show. It hurt knowing the other kids thought it was funny to see me like this, all I wanted was to be left alone and I wasn’t bothering any one of them by doing that. 

“Come on pussy fight back,” he mocked stopping briefly to stand over me with his bloody fists still clenched together.

“I don’t want to fight,” I whispered slowly turning over and getting on my hands and knees. My arms started shaking as they tried to lift my weight off the ground, more laughter filled my ears as everyone watched me struggling to get up. Those words really pissed Justin off as he bent down and grabbed a hand full of my hair to pull me to my feet. I stumbled into him from the force that he grabbed me with, his smile widened as he pulled his fist back again about to finish me off when a voice coming from towards the school stopped him.

"JUSTIN ROBERT STEPHENSON!" our teacher Mr. Beckman yelled causing all the kids to break up and scatter “WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!”

"But," Justin whined letting go of my hair "he started it."

"Both of you little shits go to the principal's office!" he snapped grabbing us both by the shirt collars and dragging us to see Mr. Flynn.

Our Parents were called and now I was terrified...


	2. Beaten

From the moment I got into his car I could tell my dad was upset because every time he was angry his eye would do a little twitch and right now it was twitching like no tomorrow. We pulled into our driveway and he got out of the car but I remained seated in the passenger’s seat. When he noticed that I was not out of the car he came marching back over “Get out of the car Stan!” he hissed pulling my door open. 

I slowly got out and followed him into the house, my eyes never leaving the floor.

"Goddamn it Stan!" he snapped causing me to flinch a little "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I was too afraid to speak, I could tell that he had already been drinking. "I'm sorry," I whispered down low.

"I'm sorry!" he snapped causing me to jump "Is that all you have to say? I mean you almost got yourself expelled."

"I know," I said fighting back my tears, he was the last person I wanted to cry in front of. Clearly this was entirely my fault when I was one with the marked-up face and dried blood all down the front of my clothes. 

"You know what Stan?" he said opening can a beer. 

"What?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"Sometimes I really wish you weren't my son," he replied taking a big swallow of his beer.

My heart sank his words tore through my soul, he hated me and I had no idea why. “I’m sorry I’m a disappointment to you.”

“Just go to your room,” he said through gritted teeth 

I quickly did as I was told and rushed up to my room, I climbed on top of my bed and sat in the middle of it with my knees pulled up to close chest. There and only there I could let myself cry; within seconds my face was soaked from the tears I had been holding in all day. My face hurt all over from all the punches Justin had done, I looked down at the giant blood stain that ran down the front. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach from crying I was doing; I wished my mom were here to comfort me and to wrap her arms around me and tell me everything was going to alright. Almost an hour pasted before my father came to my stumbling into room, his eyes where flaring as they met mine. I held my breath as he started yelling and walking towards me.

"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DISAPPOINTMENT IN MY LIFE!" he spat taking yet another gulp of his beer "YOU WERE JUST A MISTAKE...DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yes," I said under my breath "you tell me that all the time."

"Why can't you be a son that makes me proud?" he asked taking another swallow of his damn beer.

"When are you going to stop drinking so much?" I asked but it was meant to stay in my head and not come out of my mouth.

"What did you just say?" he asked making a grab for me, but I had already jumped off my bed and crawled underneath it.

"Dad I'm sorry," I begged "please I didn't mean to say that."

"Goddamn it Stanley!" he shouted trying to reach under the bed "Get out here now!"

I scrunched myself up into a tiny ball too afraid to move..."When I get my hands on you,"

Lucky for me dad was not that smart when he was drunk which meant that I was in safe spot for now.

"Jesusish Dad," Shelly said rolling her eyes as she walked past my door "why don't you pull the bed out?"

"Shit," I said under my breath how could tell him?

My dad quickly moved the bed and though I tried my best to crawl with it, but he managed to grab me by my ankle and pull me back out. I closed my eyes hoping that it would be over soon. I hope Shelly was happy because she had gotten me caught and now I was going to get an ass whooping for something that wasn’t even my fault. I knew that blocking his attacks would only anger him more so there was no point in fighting back. Besides if people wanted to hurt me why not just let them if it made them happy who was I to try and stop them? Sometimes I don't think my dad knows his own strength and whenever he hits me it really hurts and today was no different. The force he used when he hit me in the face sent me across the room, my already sore face erupted with even more pain, within seconds my nose bleeding again only this time it was a lot worst as it poured down my face. Now it was off to the hospital where I would be forced to sit in the waiting room for a large chunk of the time and then sent to the back where the doctor will have reset my nose because he had broken it.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSP

A whole month had past and my dad has been completely ignoring me and acting like I wasn’t even there most of the time and only when he was drunk then I become his favorite punching bag again. At school things had only gotten worst since Justin was expelled and so the other kids blamed me. I had nowhere to go so during recess I stayed behind in the school to hide in a broom closet and away from everyone. One day after school he never showed up and the bus had already left leaving me to walk home all by myself. Placing my hands in my pockets I began to walk in the direction of my house, I knew the fastest way to get home was to cut through the nature trail at park. Stopping at the entrance to the trail I checked my surroundings to make sure I wasn’t being followed or anything, I took in a deep breath as I began my journey through the wooded area. The sound of a stick breaking stopped me in my tracks, I could feel my heart starting to beat faster as panic and fear began coming over me. But instead of bullies it was only a couple of deer that walked out, I breathed a sigh of relief before continuing on my way home. 

"There you are Stan," he said with a cheerful smile as I walked in the door “you need to get ready.”

"For what?" I asked

"You and Shelly are going to meet Daddy's friend," he replied in a stupid baby tone that sounded very weird coming from him.

I rolled my eyes knowing that he had been seeing someone even before Mom died, in fact that was one of the reasons they always argued all the time. 

Shelly and I got ready to go as much as I hated to be going, I couldn't let him down. We gathered in the car and drove down to the local dive restaurant.

"Now I want you two to be on your best behavior," Dad said as he parked the car and turned back to me "especially you Stan, got it."

I nodded in agreement, the last thing I want to do is disappointment him again. We entered the restaurant where Dad immediately found who he was meeting and dragged us over to her table.

"Kids this is Sarah," he said proudly bending down and kissing the dark-haired woman on the side of her face.

"Hi," she said sweetly waving at us. "This pretty young lady must be Shelly," she said pointing to my sister as I force back my laughter 'how could anyone think Shelly is pretty?' "And you must be Stan," she smiled turning towards me "you know I have a son you will just love."

"Really?" I asked with a slight smile "That's cool."

"Um, hm," she nodded before looking up "ah, here he comes now."

I followed her eyes and swear to God my heart nearly stopped when I saw who it was “Shit,” I mumbled under my breath.

“Hello Stan," Justin said grinning a wide sinister grin as he took his seat next to me "long time no see."

I scooted over slightly not wanting him touching any part of me. "How sweet you two know each other already," his Mom cooed.

"Sure do Mom," he smiled picking up his butter knife from the table and slipping it on to his lap "we use to hangout before I was expelled, isn't that right Stanny boy?"

I frowned as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder with one arm and using the other to poke the butter knife into my side "I've really missed you Buddy."

"Well isn't that great that already know each other," Dad said smiling from ear to ear "because it's going to make this next part very easy."

I watched in horror as my dad got to his feet and walked over to Sarah then got down on one knee..."Sarah Marie Stephenson?"

Justin started poking me harder in the side waiting for me to snap but I held my breath and ignored it.

Sarah clasped her hand over her mouth as my dad took her free hand into his.

"Will you marry me?" he asked holding up a tiny box with a ring in it.

"Oh Randy," she gasped gently taking the ring out of the box "Yes, yes I will marry you."

"No!" my head screamed if they got married that would mean that Justin would become my stepbrother and I would become his daily punching bag.

“Looks like we’re going to bros,” he said finally removing the butter knife from my side.

After dinner Sarah and Justin met us back at our house..."Okay kids we'll be back in a bit," she said "we're going out to celebrate."

"Yeah so make Justin feel at home," my dad added before turning to me "I mean it Stan."

I swallowed hard as I watched them leave, how could they do this? Leave me alone with my worst enemy.

"Well shee you turds later," Shelly called from half way up the stairs

"S-Shelly!" I called after her "Can I come with you?"

"NO TURD!" she snapped before slamming and locking her door.

"What's the matter Stan?" Justin asked, "Don't you want to play?"

"You can't hurt me in my house," I choke out, trying to be brave.

"We're going to be brothers soon," he smirked "so I can do whatever the hell I want to you."

I started slowly backing away from him "And besides, your dad said to make me feel right at home."

My breathing became rapid as he extended his arm out and hooking onto my shirt collar, then with a great tug he pulled me to him.

"Let's have some fun," he smirked as I swallowed hard.

His eyes scanned the room before stopping on one of my mother's vases. It was one of her favorites, I had been there when she picked it out.

"No!" I yelled making a dive at him as he rushed towards the priceless item. I managed to get hold of one of his pant legs in the process.

"LET GO, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" he spat using his free leg to try and kick me in the face but kept missing.

"I'm not going to let you," I said calmly as I continued to hold onto his leg.

"That's it," he said reaching back to me to pull my hat off so he could have easy access to my hair. Just like he had done in school that one day he grabbed a large amount of my hair in his hand and yanked it as hard as he could. I immediately let go of his pant leg and tried to get him release my hair but he just yanked me forward. The tears were stinging my eyes again as he refused to let me go.

"Go on cry," he laughed "cry, you little pussy."

"Let go!" I cried out 

"Let go?" he asked shrugging his shoulders and smirking "If you say so."

Then he gave me a great shove forward giving him the chance he needed to grab the vase and toss it across the room. My heart sank when I heard the sound of it smashing into a thousand tiny pieces.

"No," I whispered looking over at the shattered vase.

"Ooh!" he said covering his mouth with his right hand "Look at what you did!"

I got to my feet and walked over to the shattered vase, I just stood there staring at it until...CRASH! I quickly turned to see what had just broke. Justin had just knocked over my dad’s brand-new flat screen. I stood in silence as my head tried to wrap around what had just happened, Justin had distracted me with the vase just so he could have his prize.

"You asshole!" I spat "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Justin just stood back and laughed his ass off...I had to clean this up and fast because I didn't want to be down here when my dad got home. I quickly cleaned up the shards of broken vase and then proceeded in trying to lift the tv.

"You better hurry Stanny," Justin smirked "because here comes daddy."

I looked back and saw the car lights reflexed on the wall..."Shit," I said under my breath...I heard the car doors open and close. Seconds later the front door opens and the two giggle adults wrapped in each other arms walk in.

"Mr. Marsh! Mr. Marsh!" Justin shouts as he ran towards them.

But I watch as my dad puts his hand up to quite him "Please call me Dad, Son."

"Okay, Dad then," Justin glancing back at me "Look at what Stan did."

"What?" my father asked as his eyes scanned the room before fall upon the sight of his beautiful flat screen laying on the floor.

"He pushed your television over all because I wanted to watch cartoons," he lied.

I watched as my dad slowly walked over t the tv and lifted her off the ground “Maybe she’s not broken,” he said in a hopeful tone but picking it up revealed it to have badly cracked screen.

"Go to your room," he said calmly.

"But,” I tried to explain

"I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he yelled at the top of his lunges causing me to jump.

"Maybe we should just go home," Sarah said "and come back tomorrow."

"Yeah I think that's best," he replied kissing her gently on the lips.

"Bye Dad," I heard Justin say...I watched from the top of the stairs as the little lying bastard gave my father a hug.

My dad said his last goodbyes then turned to come upstairs...I was standing in the middle of my room when he came bursting through the door...

"Why Stan?" he asked advancing onto me "All I asked was for you to do one simple task."

"But Dad I didn't do knock your tv over," I tried to explain but he wasn't having none of it.

"Everything that comes from your mouth is a lie."

"I'm not lying," I tried explaining again to him "It was Justin."

"Okay that's enough!" he shouted causing me to flinch "Justin is more if a son to me then you'll ever be to me!"

When my father said things like that to me it hurt “But I’m your son,” I said down low “and you are supposed to believe me.”

Dad looked as his was about to explode "DAMN IT STAN!" he spat "THAT T.V. COST ME ALMOST TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"I know," I said calmly "but I didn't break it, you have to believe me. Mom would have."

I quickly regretted saying that last part because within a flash my father punched me so hard in my face and then shoving me into the corner of my room. No matter how much I cried or I begged him to stop just he kept going. I tried my best to cover my face best that I could, but he still managed to still get to it. My heart was pounding in my chest because I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him. I could feel my body becoming weaker “Dad please,” I said in a weak shaky voice as the world around me started to fade to darkness. I couldn't take pain anymore and soon everything went black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is chapter two...I know poor Stan :C I pray it gets better for him...don't you? Sorry for any typos what so ever, I will go back and fix them. Oh and PS I know the characters are off but I planned them that way for my story...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up where I had blacked out in the corner of my room on the floor, my whole body hurt as slowly sat up. I could not see that good out of my right eye because of how hard my father had hit me, I let groan I tried lifting myself out off the floor collapsing back down to the ground from being so weak. It took what little bit of strength I had to finally get up, I slowly drugged my feet as I made my way to the bathroom. I stood up on the stool to try and get a look at how bad my face was and what I saw staring back at me was my spotted up face with two large bruises one under my eye and the other across my jaw starting from the ear to the chin. My eye was so swollen shut it hurt that I did not even recognize myself, I clenched my fists together and slammed them down on the sink. How could someone who was supposed to love you do this? A father is supposed to be proud of their sons but for some reason mine was always so angry at me. Maybe I should just run away and then he would be happy but where would I even go? A knock on the bathroom door caused me to jump and almost fall backwards off the stool.

“Shit,” I said under my breath 

"HURRY UP TURD!" I heard Shelly's voice shout from the other side. 

"Just a minute," I choked out as I splashed some cold water onto my sore face, one last look into the mirror and then it was Shelly's turn. I opened the door slowly and hung my head low as I walked past her, I was too ashamed to let her see that I was crying. My father was downstairs sipping on a coffee and back to ignoring me.

"I hope you have learned you lesson last night about braking things," he said calmly without even making any eye contact with me.

A part of me want to argue back but I knew it would not do any good, so I just kept my mouth shut and nodded.  
"You see son," he said before taking another sip of coffee "you had no right to break my television."

"Oh, and you had the right to beat the shit out of me," I thought as he continued to talk

"And that is why I smacked you."

"Smacked," I repeated out loud "you mean you beat me." 

His eyes finally flashed up at me "I never beat you,"

"Then how did I get all these?" I asked feeling a burst of bravery as I pointed to my marked-up face "So, how can you say you didn't beat me?"  
He slammed his fist down hard on the table "You stop your damn lying right now!” he hissed “I’m sick of you always making shit up, I never once put a hand on you!”  
I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes remembering how he showed no mercy last night even when I begged him to please stop. I knew he was getting angry with me again, so I decided that it was best to just keep my mouth shut and get some breakfast before he ‘slapped’ me again. I sat down at the table with my bowl of cereal and ate it in silence until it was time for me to leave for school.   
The drive to school was just as silent, I hated going to school looking the way that did. I let out a heavy sigh as I stared out of the car window knowing soon, I would be in different part of my daily hell. I did my best ignoring their judgmental stares and laughter all morning that was until lunch time. I was sitting in the far corner of the lunchroom picking at my food when one of Justin’s old friends Daniel came strolling over carrying something.

“Nice shiner loser,” he said standing over with a wide grin “want to know what goes good with that?”

The next thing I know something was being poured over my head, it was chunky and smelled just like puke. The entire room erupted in laughter as bits of chunky white stuff dripped off my head onto my food, I stayed sitting completely still knowing that if I were to move Daniel would attack and that’s exactly what he wanted. “There that’s much better,” he said laughing “fucking pussy.” 

I closed my eyes wishing that they would just leave me alone, hadn’t I suffered enough from my father? I am not sure how many more punches body could handle yet if they want to hurt me, I know I can’t stop them. I have so many bruises on me that they could not see and even if they did I bet not one of them would even care, they would all think it was as funny as the marks on my face. None of them knew what it was like to cry yourself to sleep on good nights or to be smacked across the room by someone who was much bigger and stronger than you were when you did something wrong. To be hit until all you felt was numbness from all your pain, to hurt every time you take in a deep breath because your sides are so bruised up. To be called a worthless accident or to be made fun of when all you ever wanted was to be left alone. When Daniel saw that I wasn’t going to be moving he decided to take matters into his own hands, with one swift push he slammed the bruised side of my face down onto the table making sure to apply as much pressure as he could. 

“STOP!” I snapped trying to sit back up, but Daniel made sure I wasn’t going anywhere as two more kids joined in and held my shoulders down. You would think that any adult in the room would stop what was happening but no they just stood back and ignored everything. The two kids swiftly pulled me from the table and no matter how much I struggled to get away they held tightly onto my arms. Once I was down on the ground and about to get the shit knocked out of me the bell rang much to my relief. Everyone groaned as they were forced to leave, I slowly sat u my head thanking God that the bell had rang when it did. The rest of the day I avoided everyone when I could until it was time to go home. 

Walking out of school I was surprised to see my father’s car waiting for me, I swallowed hard as I started walking towards it knowing that he was still mad at me. My hands were shaking as I opened the car door and got into the back seat. He said nothing to me as he started driving towards home. As soon as we got home he sent me to my room where I was to stay until it was time for dinner with the exception that was allowed to take a shower first because in my dad’s words “You smell like fucking shit.” 

After cleaning up I couldn’t help but to look at my reflection in the mirror. The entire top half of my body was marked, I felt sick staring at myself and my many bruises that covered it. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head afraid to aggravate my already sore body, I gathered up my dirty clothes and walked back to my room where I was met by my father. He stood in the middle of my room glaring at me as I put my dirty clothes in my laundry basket. Then all hell broke loose, and he started yelling and telling me how much he hated me. 

“But why do you hate me?” I asked in soft almost whisper staring down at the ground because I was too afraid to make any eye contact with him. I knew my question was only going to piss him off even more. 

“If I would have known how were going to turn out I wouldn’t have stopped you mom from having an abortion!” he spat before shoving me into my wall. My body began to tremble in fear “STOP IT!” he snapped but I couldn’t help it. To punish me he hit me across the face in the same spot he had the night before. After hitting me he left like that was all he really wanted to do all long. I stayed in my corner until it was dinner time and even then I did not really want to leave. Sarah and Justin were having dinner with us tonight, I sat in silence listening to my father telling Justin how great it was to finally have a son that was as great as him. Everyone at the table ignored me and acted as if I did not exist. I watched the way my father was with Justin and wished just one that he would be that way with me. Bring my hand up I softly touched the side of my face to feel the heat from the two bruises.

“We should have a father son bonding day,” he suggested 

“Sounds awesome!” Justin quickly replied. 

“Let’s plan something for this weekend,” my dad said happily.

“May I please be excused?” I asked 

“Whatever,” my dad said without even looking at me. 

Walking towards the stairs to go to my room I stopped halfway there and looked back, the look on my father’s face with Justin was so much different then with me. I wish just once he was that way with me and I was not a punching bag.


End file.
